The present invention relates to a test tube holder for use in carrying a test tube in which a specimen such as blood is put from point A to point B in order to sample or dispense the specimen.
Conventionally a so-called cylindrical rack has been used a lot as the above test tube holder. The cylindrical rack has a hollow for receiving and holding a test tube along the axis of a columnar substrate made of synthetic resin.
A ring-shaped engagement groove is formed on the outer surface of the cylindrical rack. When the rack is conveyed by a conveyor belt, the groove is engaged with guide rails of the conveyor belt.
The above conventional conveyor cylindrical rack or the test tube holder is so designed that the size of the hollow conforms to that of a specific test tube. For this reason, the conventional holder cannot be applied to test tubes whose sizes (especially outside diameters) are different from that of the specific test tube.